Chokey Chicken
Chokey Chicken is a fictional fried chicken restaurant. A parody of KFC. The restaurant first appeared in Rocko's Modern Life. During a discussion with the producers because of the title "Chokey Chicken" kind of sounding like "chocking a chicken" which means masturbation, they were originally going to name it "Chewy Chicken", but Joe Murray (creator of Rocko) explains that it means that the name is based on the character mascot created for the restaurant named, Chokey Chucky, a chicken who regurgitates kitchen utensils so there would be a different between The AnimeLand's restaurant and Rocko's restaurant. In 2011, due to Noah's disappearance, the restaurant makes less appearances and another chicken restaurant appears titled Wing Kingdom. Fans believe due to the new restaurant, Chokey Chicken is discontinued but the crew says that it isn't true; there just rivals. Starting in 2012, Chokey Chicken makes several more appearances. Chokey Chucky Chokey Chucky is a fictional chicken mascot of the restaurant. Chokey was created during a conversation with the creators and the staff when they were discussing about the title of the restaurant. Chokey Chucky is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Food *Chicken *Coleslaw *Smoothies *Sundaes (discontinued in 2010) *Frozen Yogurts (discontinued in 2012) *Ice Cream (discontinued in 2012 due to lawsuit with Neji Hyuga) *Burgers (discontinued in 2011) *Salad *French Fries *Gruel (discontinued in 2012) *Knockwurst Nightmare Platter - The unfinished food in the whole restaurant that takes up almost 90% of the population of pigs in the United States. The ingredients are 570 pounds of ground pig parts packed tightly but tantilizingly into over two miles of intestinal tubing. Nobody has ever finished the nightmare platter until Pepper Jack ate it. The winner would receive Rice-a-Roni (the San Francisco treat), a copy of their home video game and a frankfurther shaped automobile named the Weeniemobile. Workers *'Reki:' A Chicago accented man who works as assistant manager. Reki was dropped from any Chokey Chicken scenes due to Dan Castellaneta leaving the show. The new manager became a yelling 19-year old man with a monotone voice named Rick. *'Noah:' The secondary main character who works as a delivery boy. He later resigned from his job to pursue his movie career in which he left the series. *'Chickenbark:' Noah's housekeeper and second best friend. He was hired for a job when he was practicing for his cooking skills. He quit as a delivery boy in order to become a chef at Gong Ho Cantonese Restaurant. *'Orochimaru:' The first antagonist of the series and the new secondary main character. He promised to take on all of Noah's past jobs due to his movie career. Orochimaru now is a delivery boy until he left for his corporation. *'Willis:' A cook who was fired for accidentally cooking a chicken head into the nuggets, referencing the McDonalds' incident where a chicken head was accidentally cooked in a Chicken McNuggets. *'Rick:' The new 19-year old man with a monotone voice who yells alot and serves as Reki's replacement after Dan Castellaneta left. *'Scooter:' The 16-year old pimple faced teenager, homage to the Squeaky Voiced Teen in The Simpsons, who serves as the cashier. He is also myopic. *'Dingo:' An Australian immigrant who serves as a delivery boy for the chickens and attacks the customers for a tip.